


Fate

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dramarama, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Contemplative, Drabble, Implied future Hyungwon/Everyone, Introspection, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Time Travel, based on dramarama mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Hyungwon, time traveler and fate denier meets his fate.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is weird but I'm sick and I write weird things when I'm sick. 
> 
> Just fyi I am a Whovian. So there's that too.

Fate. A concept he knew he should believe in, had seen in supposed action time upon time. But one he could never truly believe. Never commit himself to. Instead to him it all looked like little coincidences lining up just right, over and over. Patterns repeating and looping as they are wont to do. No, as they always do. This was something he knew intimately. After all, he was a time traveler. 

As such he knew with great authority that events repeated. Looping endlessly for different reasons and causes but always with the same outcome. A war, millions of deaths. A birth, a new peace that would never last. Events cascading to the beat of the universe’s drum. A constant. He’d been to the end of all things and still it was there, the drum of destruction beating merrily away. Unconcerned and uncaring about the path that led to it. 

If there was a fate, one true destiny he knew that was it.

No matter how time looped, how it twisted on itself, or changed. There was but one path set before it. One big moment that would take it all and unravel it. Everything losing its meaning and purpose and darting towards the drums. Between then and now was life, but that didn’t mean that time didn’t have its fancies. Two souls meeting again, or being in the right place at the right time. A mere trick of the timeline moving forward. 

Of course, that wasn’t how everyone else saw it. Just him. Miserable old Hyungwon they’d call him when they brought up that talk. It made him wonder if they truly understood time, if they felt time the way he did. As a pulse coursing through him, a pull to all the moments where he could change things. A drumbeat that matched the rhythm of his heart. 

Then everything changed. 

He’d met them. 

There were six of them, each across different times. Each with their own story. Yet he felt a shift, a different sort of pull that set his blood on fire. That pulled at the time sleeping within his veins and forced him to look back, not forward. Forced him to look inward and not outward. To see time as the ever changing mass that it truly was. That it could stop for even a single moment to make things happen. And that that was important. 

Their names and lives became intertwined somehow with his own. Crossing paths always, with them as they became aware of him there. Be it in their future as themselves or his past. Be it in their new lives alongside his only one. They were there. Needing him, his help, and one day he knew he’d need theirs. It was fate. So jarring was the feeling of knowing that he knew he’d been wrong. 

He knew that his fate was six names spanning across time. Six names he’d come to cherish in ways he’d never be able to act upon until that moment. The moment when their fates truly collided and became one. He knew it was coming and so he waited for the day he could be with Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Jooheon, and Changkyun. His fated six. His fated loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreicated, even if it's just telling me this is lame.


End file.
